Visiting Rapture
by laicka
Summary: Of what could had happened if a young Jack would had escape from where he was being held and ran lose in Rapture... need a better title...  please R
1. Chapter 1

He hated him. He hated him! He really hated him! How could he made him do such a horrible thing, how could he made him kill her, his only friend, Karu, he missed her a lot. The boy was still crying under his sheets, feeling the hate and the sadness all over his body. He really hated Papa… no, Dr. Suchong. The little boy didn't know if that man really had a soul after all. Maybe he didn't and that's why he was so cruel, but one thing was sure he had enough of him. And he was planning to say goodbye to that place and all that stuff, though he would miss Papa Fontaine, but he wouldn't miss Mama Tenenbaum, she really didn't paid any attention to him, she only care for his sisters. But right now he should focus in how he would get away.

The man walked carelessly with the platter, he really didn't care much for this work, still he had to do it, if not surely Dr. Suchong would report him. He gave a sigh when he reached the door, he pulled down the lever and entered, he saw the bulk of the boy under the sheets.

"Hey, boy, your breakfast is here. You have to eat it all, so wake up!" he said as he lay down the platter in the only table that was in the room.

But the shape didn't move. He just sighed again and walked over to the bed and shook it.

"Hey boy, wake up I don't have all morning!" he shook the bed violently; the sheets fell to the ground.

His pupils shrank in fear when he realized that the bulk had been all this time a pillow under the sheets.

Jack was running as fast as he could, he was almost out. He stopped to catch his breath, when he saw Dr. Suchong coming out of a door. That door must lead outside, so he ran for it. He just reached the door before it got closed. Jack walked swiftly trying not to call too much attention to himself, but a seven year old boy walking around Point Prometheus at that hour in the morning could be something that would catch the attention of anyone. He arrived to the Rapture Metro, Jack wondered if he got inside of the sphere looking vehicle if it would take him somewhere else, he started hearing a lot a noise coming from the Main lobby so he simply entered the bathysphere and pulled down the lever; not caring where it would take him, just making sure it would be far from there.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS NOT IN HIS ROOM?" roared Suchong at the man face.

"I'm sorry doctor, but he wasn't under his sheets, I guessed he just escaped when I brought in his breakfast, I'm sorry I didn't see him running away" the man tried to excuse himself.

"Surely Fontaine won't like this, what will I do, you have to think Suchong, what would that little brat do? Close all the access"

Suchong looked at the man that was petrified by the name of Fontaine.

"What are you waiting for? Go and close the damn exits!" Suchong roared again.

The man ran outside the room.

Goddamn brat, he always knew that boy was a problem, being Ryan's son… what could he had expect. He had to remain calm and think ahead of the brat, but how, he was a scientist not a goddamn babysitter; he still didn't understand why Fontaine had put him to observe the child. Maybe that French doctor could help him, but how could he make him help him without telling him. He would have to tell him, that doctor was a pediatrician after all he would surely know what the hell that brat was thinking and where would it had gone.

"Better start looking for that French doctor, surely he will be with her at the other little brats' facility" he murmured to himself. How much he hated to go the Little Wonders Educational Facility, but he needed the help of that man.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank my beta reader sarcasticroker86 for his or her help with the reviewing...**

* * *

Jack saw the schools of fish swimming alongside of the bathysphere, as if the device were something that had been there all their lives. The trip was becoming long, but the boy didn't mind too much. He had never been outside Point Prometheus in his whole life. He had been able to watch the schools swim above the roofs, but never so close. The bathysphere began ascending a tunnel.

"Aww…" moaned Jack. He would had like to see more schools, but his guess was that wherever this place he was arriving in was, it would be interesting.

He opened the door of the bathysphere and walked up the stairs. He looked at the map of the routes of Rapture Metro system. Wherever he was he hoped it would be far from home. Jack kept walking until he was outside of the station. He stopped and read the sign.

"Arcadia, Rapture Metro" he murmured. He remembered the name. Mama Tenenbaum said that it was where she went there to think. Maybe he will find her, he smiled at the thought but… maybe she would just return him 'home' and he didn't want that. He half turned and stared walking away from the station, ogling at all the plants and flowers that were in that place called Arcadia.

He reached the area by the name of Rolling Hills. He laid in the ground and felt himself to begin to roll downhill, laughing as he reached the bottom. Again he ran up the hill and rolled down. He was getting dirty, his pants and hair were already a mess, but he really didn't care. He got up and continued into Arcadia.

Jack kept walking until he heard some voices.

"I telling you, I don't know how Ryan could put her uncharged. I mean, I'm as good botanist as her! I simply don't get it"

"You complain too much. It's not so bad not been the boss. At least we don't have to deal with him," said the second man and chuckled a little. "Now let's return to work. We still have to look after these plants."

Jack watched the two men working. One was blonde with green eyes and spoke in a strange accent. The other had dark hair and light brown skin. He wondered what they were doing, so he peaked in more until he was almost at the men's shoulders. It was in this position the two men turned and found him.

"Hey there, boy," said the light brown skin man smiling at Jack.

"What? A kid? What are you doing here? Didn't you read the sign? Employees only!"

Jack took a step backward, ashamed of what he had done.

"No I didn't see it," murmured Jack.

"There is no problem Nicolai, it's not like he's going to burn down all Arcadia. By the way I'm Mike," the man introduced himself. "What's your name, kid?"

"Jack."

"Would you like to see at what we're working on?" asked Mike.

Jack nodded energetically.

Nicolai shook his head and murmured, "Whatever… As long as he doesn't interrupt, I had no problem."

Jack observed how the two men work in the plants; looking after them, cutting them, filling some forms, spraying some substance on them that he wonder about. When the men noticed Jack's curiosity, they decided that the boy could help them a little.

How much time it had passed Jack couldn't really tell. He was simply enjoying being there, helping Mike and Nicolai. A strange grunt was heard by the two men; they looked at each other and then looked at the small boy.

"Are you hungry?" asked Mike.

Jack nodded.

"Ok, I will take my lunch time now and take the report to Langford. She'll be please with the development of the Gallica" said Mike.

"Alright then, I guess you would be taking Jack with you. Good luck boy. Don't make her angry. I'll go and arrange the plants in the Tea Garden," said Nicolai.

They parted way, Mike and Jack heading toward the Research Center and Nicolai toward the Tea Garden.

* * *

Dr. Depardieu was a simple man with a gentle soul. He had black hair and deep blue eyes; he was good looking but not a Hollywood star of that time. He still wondered from time to time why he had joined the Little Sister Project. Maybe it was because he wanted to make bearable the suffering for the girls. Or maybe it was because he wants to make them more human, so that they would understood that they were doing something awful. Either ways he was stuck in the Little Sisters Project, for good or ill.

He entered his office and turned on the coffee machine, looking over his appointments. He was to look after Samantha, Judith, Sue and Soledad. For what he had read in Dr. Alexander reports, the girls were having problems when they eat, mainly he believed it was due to the newness of their Sister life. It had only been three days since these girls had become Little Sisters. Although the symbiosis was perfect, the slug sometimes didn't transform every single bit of food into ADAM, leaving it susceptible to mix ups, and therefore not being useful. He gave a sigh, a simple diet would do it. Still, he would go to see the girls.

He reached for a cup of coffee, he really like the smell of the coffee in the morning. His door open wide, and his eyes stared up to meet the new figure in his office.

"So you really want to see me that bad, collègue" he said, joking "Or maybe it was that you wish to spare sometime with me alone, Mon chéri."

"Scheisse, don't be ridiculous, Depardieu" the woman spoke with a thick German accent.

"What is it then, Tenenbaum?" he asked.

"I don't know, Suchong is really agitated, and he wishes to speak to you."

"Me? The brats' doctor… that's bizarre. He usually never asks for me unless is necessary. Alright I'll go. You lead the way, chéri."

The two met Suchong in his office. Suchong looked at them. He looked even crazier than before, or at least from Depardieu's point of view.

"So what am I good for?" asked Depardieu.

"You most know where the brats would go if they escape this place. I mean, you treat them; you know how they think. So tell me, where the boy could have gone!"

Depardieu looked at Suchong, he could seen the desperation of the Chinese doctor. Still, he never like how Suchong referred to them 'brats'. He hate it, in fact. But it must have been something very serious for him to call then brats in front of him. Suchong usually called them children, although he despised them.

"I don't know where the petit garҫon could be, but I can tell you if le petit Jack won't want to be found, he won't be found," said Depardieu.

"Jack escape? How could that happened? You where suppose to be looking after him… have you told Fontaine?"

A death silence invaded the whole room.

"I don't know he just escape… Damn child, he should be in a tube."

"Calm down, Suchong. Il n'est pas de problème" said Depardieu.

How could he, that Frenchman tell _him_, Dr. Suchong to relax? The Chinese doctor hated him as much as that simple mind Kraut.

"It's not a problem," Suchong spoke the words slowly, his voice venom. "That child is running wild in Rapture, who knows what Fontaine would do to us if he find out, and you are telling me that's not a BLOODY PROBLEM!"

Suchong stormed out of his office leaving Tenenbaum and Depardieu behind.

"At least we can be sure of something: he is an intelligent boy" remarked Depardieu.

"Scheisse, in what problem had he put us…" said Tenenbaum.

Depardieu simple chuckled and left Suchong office alongside Tenenbaum.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing, you big idiot!" a woman cried.

The second woman tried to apologize. "I'm sorry Professor Langford, I didn't mean to spoil the sample… it's that… I just… I don't know how to treat them."

"Good day, Professor Langford!" Mike called loud and clear.

"Oh, Michael, what a nice surprise," said the woman how responded to Langford. "Did you bring the reports on the Gallica?"

"Yes, here they are Ma'am. I will be taking my lunchtime right now; I hope you don't have anything else for me to do."

"No, not at all Michael" said Langford then she looked straight at Jack, she smiled at him dreamily. He had some beautiful brown eyes. "You like it in here, boy?"

"Yes!" replied Jack enthusiastically. "I really do, it is very nice."

Langford took out a small handkerchief, sprayed it with some water and bent down to clean Jack's face with motherly care."Okay, Michael," she said. "If you are going to the Farmer's Market would you mind buying me some apples? I'm starving."

"Sure ma'am."

Jack and Mike left for the Farmer's Market. As they reached the entrances that connected both places Mike turned to Jack.

"I want you to hold my hand really hard, and not let it go, okay, buddy?"

Jack nodded solemnly and the man opened the door. The Farmer's Market had several levels, with a lot of stores. Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was huge and very crowded. He grabbed Mike's hand and squeezed hard. They walked through most of the market, some people greeting to Mike while others stared at the pair with curiosity. They soon reached a stand.

"Hi Tom. Julie was wondering if you could send her some of your apples. She said she's starving."

The man in the other side of the counter smiled and nodded. "Who is your little friend?" he asked.

"His name is Jack. Hey, by the way, do you know if Lisa had returned to do business?"

"Yeah, she just returned this week. Are you going to buy her some sandwiches?"

"Hey, there is nothing better to eat than those sandwiches." He said as they walked toward the next counter. "Please send those apples to Langford or she will fire me and I will have to come to ask for a job."

They reach the counter of the so called Lisa, and Mike order two chicken sandwiches. They left the counter saying he was going to buy the deserts. They reached the very end of the market and enter a hallway that lead to the Silverwing Apiary. They entered the small store and faced a middle age woman with glasses. She looked kind of shabby, which made Jack smile. The woman eyed Mike and then Jack.

"What brings you here?" she asked. "Did your boss send you to steal something?"

"You know Tasha, not all the times I come here is to make her work… I just want two honey apples, that all" replied Mike.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Alright then."

"You smell sweet, Miss" said Jack, looking at her with those big brown eyes of his.

The woman smiled at the little boys compliment. "You want to see where I take the honey, dear?"

Jack nodded and hurried to the other side of the counter to accompany Tasha Denu to the place where the bee where held.

"Hey that's not fair! How I can never get there!" exclaimed Mike.

"Because you aren't a sweet baby boy, that's why" shouted Tasha from inside of the beekeeping area.

Jack stared at the hundreds of bees that where there."Can we get in there?" he asked.

"No, they would get angry if we get inside," she explained gently. "But we can make them go to their hives for some time," she pulled down the lever in the control panel.

The bees scattered away after the smoke filled the room. Jack walked into the room, followed closely by Tasha who took some honey as they walked. They left the room just in time, before the bees came out again. Jack watched as Tasha made the candy. He wasn't really paying attention to what Mike and Tasha were talking about; he was amazed in how she was making the apples.

"Here you have Mike, two honey apples" she said as she gave them to Mike. "And for you," she smiled at Jack, "these special candies. Don't let Mike take them away from you. Surely he will try." Tasha handed Jack a small, transparent bag full of some sort of candies.

"How can he get some Butterhoney candies, and I don't get thing!" protested Mike.

"Because first, he's so cute. Second, he doesn't work for Langford. And third, how could I say no to those big brown eyes?" Tasha grinned.

Mike shook his head, grabbing Jack's hand and leaving to pick up their sandwiches.

"You seem to be lucky with the ladies. That may come in handy when you grow up" said Mike as they left for Arcadia again.

* * *

Fontaine was sitting in his office, reading the reports of the sales from the plasmids and tonics. If he truly wanted at this point, he could stop the smuggling business altogether and still he would had have more profits than all the others business in Rapture. Above all he would still be the unofficial governor of Rapture. The increasing necessity of ADAM that was something he loved. But then if he stopped smuggling and became a decent citizen, what would be the point? He came here to become the bloody ruler of Rapture. Maybe he was already the bloody ruler of Rapture, but then again, he just loved to mess up with Ryan. It was so much fun, seeing his face of frustration every time he failed to connecting the con man to the smuggling ring. Fontaine smiled at the thought, taking a puff of his cigar and enjoying the moment.

"Mr. Fontaine?" said a woman voice from the speaker. "Dr. Alexander is here. And Dr. Suchong called: he said he had something important to say regarding the Agent Project."

That was strange. Suchong wasn't suppose to bring any information regarding Jack until next week, what could that Chinese doctor would want?

"Let Dr. Gilbert Alexander in," said Fontaine. "And informed me when Suchong arrived."

The Chinese man was sweating cold as he approached the bathysphere. How could that happen to _him_, one of the greatest minds in all Rapture? How could a seven year old boy play a trick on him? How? His blood boiled when he remembered that the boy was not even really seven. He hated that brat. Where could he had gone, and how was he suppose to tell Fontaine that his "ace in the hole" was running wild somewhere in Rapture? Fontaine wouldn't really enjoy the notice. Maybe he could tell Fontaine that the boy died. But, then again, Fontaine could cross paths with the boy. Suchong shook his head. Stupid Depardieu, he wasn't of any help.

The bathysphere arrived to Fontaine Futuristics. Maybe if they found the boy they should move him to Fontaine Futuristics where was far more security than in Point Prometheus. Suchong passed the security point and walked the slowest way possible. He really didn't want face Fontaine. He reached the floor where his office was approaching the desk and smiling to the woman behind it.

"Mr. Fontaine will attend you in a second Dr. Suchong" she said, smiling back at the man.

"I have no hurry. If he is busy, I will wait." Yes, he would really like to wait as much as possible. Should he had brought with him a gun? Maybe he should have. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone talking to him.

"Dr. Suchong, it's been a while since the last time I saw you. I guess that whatever is retaining you in Point Prometheus must be a huge project. Or is that you are developing a new plasmid, perhaps?" asked Dr. Alexander, smiling at the Chinese doctor.

Suchong looked with spite at the other doctor that was holding his hand out for a shake. Suchong simply got up and passed Alexander.

"Mr. Fontaine is waiting for me, I can't keep him waiting. We will have our superficial talk later," he said coolly.

The woman behind the desk looked at Dr. Gilbert Alexander and raised her shoulders. "Don't worry Dr. Alexander, he had always been an asshole," she replied calmly at an astonished Dr. Alexander.

Suchong entered the office of one of the most powerful men in Rapture, if not the most powerful of all. He never actually noticed how big it was. The man behind the desk was studying him, trying to know in advance what news await him.

"So, doctor, what brings down here?" Asked Fontaine, without quitting his eyes form the other man.

Could he smell the fear? Wondered Suchong as he approached the desk. How could he tell him…?

"The boy escaped form Point Prometheus, this morning" said Suchong as quickly as he could.

Fontaine looked at the Chinese man and burst into laughter.

"You know, doctor, I always thought that you ain't got no humor but it seem I was wrong." Fontaine's eyes set into a menacing glare. He finished in a cold and menacing tone. "Yet it's a very, very bad joke."

"We haven't been able to find him."

"If this crap isn't a joke, Suchong, you'd better start praying to whomever you pray that you find the kid. Without a single scratch. I will send someone out to try to find the kid myself."

"But how? That incompetent French doctor wasn't able to tell me where the brat could had headed! Even if he treated the brats all the time, he had no idea where the boy could have gone" Suchong was desperate for a scapegoat.

"The bathyspheres were created by Fontaine Futuristics," said Fontaine calmly. "We can track were they've gone. I'll send someone that can take the record of the travels. I'm sure he used a bathysphere. We'll find him." Fontaine dismissed Suchong, "You may go."

Suchong left Fontaine office not sure if he should worry or not, but he was sure of one thing. He must find that child or everything would be ruined. He reached the Rapture Metro system and was about to enter the bathysphere when he heard someone talking to him.

"You better found that kid, doctor. Or believe me, you and the kraut and everything's gonna go busto," Fontaine sneered. He left the Chinese man frozen in front of the bathysphere. Suchong wondered if, in reality, Fontaine was indeed the Boogie man.

He disappeared and reappeared as merely a shadow.

* * *

**I want to thank my beta readers Sarcasticrocker86 and Flammies, for their help**

**I will be uploading more less each weekend. Hope you enjoy it! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was simply sitting in a bench not far from the square bistro in Olympus Heights. He didn't know where to go from there. He had told Mike and Nicolai that he live in the northern part of the city so the two botanists had thought that the little boy lived in Olympus Heights. He could still go home, but he didn't like at all the idea. Maybe he could find a place where to sleep somewhere near.

The little boy just watched how the people passed by and didn't pay any attention to him. He got up and started wondering along the main square. Jack read the sign that said 'Mercury Suites' he could try his luck there. The boy didn't take the tram he walked all the way from the main square to the entrance of the suites. He saw very few people getting in and out of the place. He was about to looked at the directions for each square when someone pulled the neck of his shirt.

"Found ya brat!" said a male voice from behind.

Jack turned and watched with horror at the man that was holding him back. He had never seen him in his whole life. There were two men. The man that was holding him back was dressed up as a fisherman, while the other was simply wearing a white shirt and pants.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" screamed Jack.

"Ya can yell all that ya want brat but we ain't gonna let ya go," replied the man that have him captive.

Jack struggled to try to get free, but it was worthless, the man had started already grabbing him from the waist. So Jack decided to bite the man's arm in an attempt to get loose.

"Ya little brat! I will show ya, what I will do to ya!" screamed the man.

"LET ME GO!" screamed Jack at the top of his lungs.

A woman that had just got down from the tram looked at the scene. She was horrified by how the man was treating the little boy. The poor child was crying trying to get as far as possible from the man, but then again he was just as little boy.

"Please! Somebody help!" screamed the blond woman.

The two men looked at the woman. "Oh, shit!" said the man that had remained quiet so far.

"Please! Somebody!" she screamed again. She looked at the poor boy, who was still trying to get loose and crying. The woman didn't have to scream more than twice for some officers show up.

"What's the problem Ma'am?" asked one of the officers.

"Those men are hurting that poor boy," she said pointing to the two men and Jack.

"We are not hurting him, he is my nephew," said the man that was still holding Jack.

"That's not true!" roared the woman. "You were about to kidnap that child!"

"Let me go, let me go…" the boy was still murmuring.

"Hey, lady, that's not true he is my nephew. And I'm taking him home."

At the sound of the word home, the boy open his eyes in fear and more tears come down. "NO, NO, NO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" the struggle of the boy began again this time even more fiercely.

"I'm sure that boy is not your nephew sir, it clearly seems that he does not to want to go with you, so would you let him go?" asked the same official.

"No!" said the man.

"Sir, I insisted, we don't want to use the force."

"Oh, mine! I think this is not you nephew Sam, he looked like he might be but he isn't, now that I looked at him closely, _let go that child_" said the other man to the one whose name was Sam.

"But…"

"Let go," he repeated, giving him a look that only they understood.

The man by the name of Sam stopped holding Jack, who ran toward the blond woman and start crying. The woman set her hands in front of the boy in a protective way.

"We are sorry for the misunderstanding, officers, Madame, we are really sorry, is that we were looking for Sam's nephew all this day, and we confuse the boy, that's all."

The officers looked at each other, not buying the crap that man had just said, but simply nodded. "We better not see you around here anymore. Now good luck with the search of your 'nephew' sir" said the officer coolly. The two men started walking toward the main square and disappeared.

"Are you going to be alright Miss McClintock?"

"Sure, we will be fine," she said calmly.

"Then we leave, have a nice night," and with that the officers left the woman and the boy alone.

"It's alright, they are already gone. They are not going to hurt you anymore," she said in a sweet voice as she knelt to clear Jack's tears.

The boy looked at her and hugged her very strong. Diane simply hugged him back. "I know what you need, a hot bath, a hot chocolate, a night bedtime story and a soft bed," she said smiling. The boy stopped crying and looked at the woman, with his enormous eyes.

"My name is Diane, what's your sweetheart?"

"Jack."

"Well then Jack, we have things to do, shall we go?" she said while she carried him in her arms. "I'm going to show you where I live."

* * *

Diane had told the maid to help her get ready the bedroom in which Jack was going to stay. Also to prepare some dinner for the child while she bathed him. She had decided to use one of the old sweaters of Ryan for the night dress of the boy. Jack seems to be enjoying a lot the hot bath in the bathtub and she was enjoying giving him the bath.

"Alright, we are finished" she said when she had finally finished bathing Jack.

"Do I need to get out?" he asked.

"Yes, or you will get all wrinkle" she said smiling.

"Alright miss" he said.

He got out of the bathtub and she wrapped him in a soft towel. "Let's get dried up" she said.

Once Jack was dressed with the old sweater of Ryan they got down stairs and walked towards the small dinning that was just outside the kitchen. There were two mugs with hot chocolate and a sandwich made with some jam. Jack ran to one of the chairs and pull to himself one chocolate and the sandwich.

"May I go Ma'am?" asked the maid.

"Sure, thanks for everything Jenny," said Diane.

"It's delicious, of what it's made?" asked Jack while he was holding a sandwich.

"It is of strawberry jam. Jack can I ask you something?" The boy raised his eyes and stared straight at Diane's.

"What?" he said in a timid voice.

"Aren't your parents worried of where you are?" she asked concerned.

"They are never worried about me. She only cares about my sisters," he said and gave his back to Diane "And he is never there, I barely see him," he added in sorrowful tone.

She didn't know what to do. She had never seen a little boy all crouch in a chair, crying softly. She got up and simply hugged the child again. He turned and hugged her back.

After they finished the dinner, they move to the living room. Diane heard every single word of the day of Jack from how he had helped Mike and Nicolai to how he had ended up in the Olympus Heights square. By the end of the tale the boy had offered Diane some of the Butterhoney candies.

Jack started rubbing his eyes and yawing. "Are you tired Jack?" asked Diane.

"A little…" he said and yawned.

She took Jack to his bedroom and started wrap him in the warm blankets. "Wait here" she said.

Jack looked at how the woman disappeared through the door. He started looking around the room. In front of the bed was a huge window, there was a closet on the left side of the room and a small living room on the right. The woman returned with a teddy bear and a book; she gave Jack the teddy bear and sat down next to him.

"What story do you want me to read you?"

"Whatever you want Miss," replied Jack.

Diane opened the book and picked up a story and started reading it. Before she had finished reading the story Jack had already fallen asleep. She smiled at the sight of the little boy that was sleeping next to her.

Andrew Ryan entered the Penthouse at twelve thirty of the night.

"I'm home" he said.

Diane appeared from the living room and went to greet Ryan. After the greetings he went to the kitchen to prepare some dinner.

"Have you had dinner dear?" he asked.

"Yes I have."

"I didn't know you went to see Mrs. Denu," said Ryan in the dining room, grabbing a candy from the bag.

"Denu? No I didn't go to see her," said Diane then she remembered the candy bag of Jack.

"Then whose are this candies?" he asked as he walked in with the bag and a cup of coffee.

"Those are of Jack," said Diane grabbing the bag from Ryan.

"Jack?" asked Ryan.

"It's a long story," she said. "Come I will show you."

He followed her to the room in which Jack was sleeping. He saw the child that was sleeping in a placid way. There was something strangely familiar about that child.

"Isn't he sweet?" she murmured.

He gave half turned and walked toward their bedroom. Diane followed him, they change to their night clothes. As they changed Diane told Ryan about how she had found Jack and what he had told her about his parents.

"Shouldn't it be nice if we could keep him?"

"He is someone else's child, Diane, dear. We can't just keep him like that. What would the people think?"

"Maybe he escaped from an abusive home, and he is seeking a better place," she said in an angry way. "For what I see he doesn't have a place to go."

"Alright, I will see if Sullivan gets any report of any missing child that matches his description, if no one reports him, then maybe we can think in adopting him," said Ryan.

"Oh, thank you darling," she said and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is Chapter 5, I know I said that I would been uploading more less each weekend, and I intended to do so but...**

**I couldn't do it last weekend, that's why I'm uploading two chapters this weekend, so enjoy them! :3**

**btw thanks to Flammies for his/her help with the beta**

**please R&R!**

* * *

Ryan kissed Diane while she was still sleeping and left the room. He watched Jack sleeping for about five minutes before he decided that he was leaving for Hephaestus. There was still something extremely strange about that boy. Something so familiar, but he couldn't simple lay his finger on it. Whatever it was, it made him feel a little odd.

Jack awoke by the sound of a whale, he ran up to the window and watched the huge animal pass by. When he started smelling a sweet scent that was coming from the kitchen, he turned and ran down the stairs toward where he and Diane had dinner last night.

"Good morning Miss," said Jack to Jenny.

"Good morning," she replied.

"Good morning sweetheart," said Diane, while kissing Jack in the cheek.

Jack turned and smile at the sight of the woman. "Good morning!" he exclaimed.

"I will be taking you to buy you some clothes, I think you would need more that just those that you have," said Diane.

"What are these? They smell really good," said Jack looking at the pancakes in front of him.

"Those are Hot Cakes, and they go with honey."

"I like the honey," said Jack.

After they finished their breakfast they left for Fort Frolic. She knew they would be able to buy some clothes for Jack in there. It took them about half an hour to reach their destination. Jack was still amazed by the bathysphere but above all of how many places Rapture had. Diane decided that they should go to the boutiques she usually went to. She was far more than confident that they would be able to find some clothes for Jack there. If they had some time left they could go and see Anya Andersdotter, she could buy some new shoes.

"You look totally adorable with that child Miss McClintock," said an employee of Sophia Salon as she handed Diane the bags of the clothes she had just bought.

"Oh, thank you," she added. "He is such an angel."

They walked until they reached the shop that Anya Andersdotter owned, Diane entered with Jack and start looking for some shoes for her and some for him, while Jack wondered around.

"Diane dear, one of my best costumers, for what are you looking this time?" asked Anya.

"Well I'm looking for something comfortable and something for him" she said pointing at Jack.

"Oh my god, what a sweet boy, he is even better good looking that the one you currently have," joked Anya.

"Yes I know, Jack come here, I want you to say hi to a friend of mine"

Jack turned and ran over to where the two women where. He said hi to Miss Andersdotter, and then returned to see all the strange shoes. The two women decided that they would take a drink in the cocktail lounge that wasn't far from Anya's store. Jack walked over to the jukebox and it started playing 'Somewhere Beyond the Sea'. After the drink they said goodbye to each other.

"Where would you like to go Jack?" asked Diane.

"I don't know," he said.

"Good day Miss McClintock, what brings you to mine domain?" asked a man.

Jack saw the man and immediately hid behind Diane's legs.

"Oh, I came to buy some clothes, Sander."

"And who is this little moth?" he asked looking straight at Jack, who continue to hide behind Diane.

"His name is Jack, say hi Jack."

"Hi mister," murmured Jack.

"You like rabbits Jack?" asked Cohen.

Jack still afraid of the man simply nodded.

"Really? I actually don't like them very much," said Cohen.

"Well we were about to leave the Fort," said Diane.

"What a shame, but still you could go to Dionysus Park and see some of my art there and there is a carousel I think, for the little moth of course."

"I totally forgot about that place, would you like to go there Jack?"

He nodded, whatever would be fine with him as long as they got away from that man.

"I hope to see you soon again Diane and I hope to see you too sometime in the future little moth," said Cohen addressing to Jack.

They reached Dionysus Park within fifteen minutes; Diane felt kind of weird being there after all she was Andrew Ryan's mistress. She looked at Jack face of fascination when he saw the carousel. That child was totally charming her, she had never seen someone that would be so excited by the most simple things. She let him take several rides in the carousel; she was so glad that they hadn't cross path with Sofia Lamb.

"Let's go Jack, it getting late," she said.

After the carousel ended the boy jumped down and walked toward Diane. As they were about to leave the park someone called Diane from the back.

"I see that the child that you had brought with you, Miss McClintock had enjoyed the carousel," said a female voice.

Diane closed her eyes and wondered why it had happened when they were about to leave the park. "Yes, he really enjoy it Sofia," replied Diane with a smile in her face.

"I had never seen you before young man, what's your name?" said Dr. Lamb.

Jack didn't like her; there was something evil in her, just as much as in Dr. Suchong.

"Jack," he replied.

"And where are your parents Jack?"

Now he was angry, he didn't like her. "You remind me of Dr. Suchong, and I don't like him," said Jack answering back.

Lamb was surprised at the answered that the boy gave her. "This boy needs some manners," Lamb said.

"I think he doesn't want to speak with you Dr. Lamb, now if you excuse us we are leaving," said Diane.

Sofia Lamb just looked as they kept walking toward the bathysphere station. Then suddenly the boy turned and stocks his tongue out at her. Those kind of boys was the reason why she didn't let her daughter Eleanor go out of the house, but that boy really needed some manner she thought.

* * *

Fontaine looked at the two scientists and the physician that where in front of him. He couldn't believe that two of them were actually the developers of his backup plan and yet they hadn't been able to find a kid.

"This is starting to annoy me," said Fontaine, staring at them with a menacing glare. "I need that child back or you would face the consequences."

"Well monsieur Fontaine, the thing is that we already know where the boy is," said Depardieu.

"Well then, where the hell is he?" asked businessman.

The three doctors exchange worried looks. "He is staying with Ryan" said Suchong.

Fontaine looked at them and burst into laughter.

"You really ain't know how to make a joke Suchong," Fontaine's eyes set a cold piercing look. He finished in a coolly tone. "And if it is true, you three better start thinking in a way to retreat the boy from Ryan's side. I want my kid back. You may go."

"What are we going to do?" asked Tenenbaum as they left Fontaine Futuristics.

"We could wait for an opportunity to try to get him back," said Depardieu.

"An opportunity?" mocked Suchong. "It would be easier to make another one"

Depardieu was about to said something to Suchong when Tenenbaum interrupted him. "We could follow him tomorrow and seize him in open place with a lot of people."

"That's…" said Depardieu.

"Brilliant," interrupted Suchong. "I will get the brat."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," murmured Depardieu.

Suchong ignored what Depardieu had just said and got into the bathysphere, closed it and leave the other two doctors standing there.

"That's not going to work," said Depardieu.

"It's our best chance," she said.

"Would you care for a drink?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never asked," she answered.

They reached Fort Frolic and went inside Sinclair Spirits, it was crowd enough for someone to hear them.

"So you think the plan will fail? Why again?" she asked after their second drink.

"If he is with McClintock, won't you think that she would notice that the boy suddenly disappeared, we would have all Ryan's men behind us, trying to find him," he said simply.

"Then what do you propose? It isn't like Fontaine will wait until Jack decided to show up. Und what if Jack decides that he doesn't want to return, scheisse."

"I don't know, he is just a child, maybe… you could try to get him back, after all you are his 'Mama'."

"Don't be ridiculous. He would never come to me."

The waiter left two more drinks in the table and took the empty glasses away.

"Why don't you drink wine? I thought that the French like it."

"Why don't you drink beer? As far as I know the German beer is great, as the French wine, the problem is that down here, both are horrible," Depardieu whispered. "One is made with distilled water and the other I don't want to think what they use to make the beer," he said drinking his whiskey.

"But whiskey, why not something else?"

"Why vodka?"

She raised her shoulders and finished her drink. She raised her hand and again the bartender prepared two more drinks. The waiter laid them on their table; she grabbed her vodka and drank half of it.

"Easy chéri, I don't want to carry you out."

They continue talking about superficial things until she looked at him. He smiled at her, where there tear in her eyes? He had never seen her crying.

"I don't think he would ever come to me, no matter if I would be calling for him. I'm a monster, und he knows it. I bet he is better with that woman that surely loves him more than me. I thought that only the little ones were awaking my maternal instinct but now that I think about it. It is also him, calling me Mama und asking me to read him some stories. How could this be happening to me? I'm a scientist, not a mother, und yet when I looked at this children and then I look at him, I know I'm doing something awful, something that should have never be done, I can't bear this sins anymore. I can't stand that they call me Mama… Maybe all this hate that I feel for myself is the punishment that I deserved for what I done here und in the Prison Camp," she said in tears.

Depardieu pulled her toward him and hugged her. "Don't worry chèri, we will find a way to bring him back. And believe me if this is the place where we are going to pay for our sins, I guess we still haven't finish paying for what we have done. Mais, je suis content d'avoir trouvé cet enfer," he murmured in her ear.

Fontaine was simply watching the few sea animals that were swimming near the window of his office; he wondered if the fact that there were so few sea animals was because of the abyss that lay beneath Fontaine Futuristics or maybe it was because the fact that there was where his office laid. Either way he couldn't understand how a boy of seven years old, well not even seven in reality, could have some of the brightest mind of Rapture all head ups. At least he was sure of one thing: the boy was pretty clever. He should be heading to Fontaine's Fisheries; a submarine from the surface was supposed to be there already or almost there. He looked outside the window, Jack really liked to see the fishes, why was he still thinking about that boy? Jack was just a tool, yes just a tool, he was nothing more. But he knew that he was lying to himself by saying that, Jack wasn't just a tool. He was… the only person that could hear his voice and don't tremble in fear, the only one that would go running and greet him with a smile in his face. Fontaine could looked into the boys eyes and he wouldn't see fear, terror or horror, no, he would see happiness, joy, the only time he saw sadness in his eyes was when he, Fontaine, say goodbye. But he had to think clear, this were business.

"Just business…" he murmured to himself. But then again, he wanted his kid back.


	6. Chapter 6

**again I want to thank Flammies for help me with the beta! **

**:3**

* * *

Jack was looking straight into the eyes of Ryan, while the older man did the same. They were just sitting one in front of one another. The man drank a bit from his cup of wine.

"Isn't it nice that we could come out to have dinner together?" said Diane once she sat down in the table "I found Marianne Dellahunt, in the restrooms, she said she is going to see Steinman, claiming that her nose isn't that perfect. Nonsense I think… Are you enjoying your meal Jack?" she asked.

Jack looked at Diane and smile. "Yes I am Miss McClintock."

"It seems like you haven't eat after I left," she said looking at Jack's plate.

Jack started eating again form the plate. Ryan kept looking at the boy; who now pretend that the man in front of him didn't exist. He raised his hand and a waiter came.

"Yes Mr. Ryan?"

"I want more wine please, Diane dear do you want something?"

"I'm fine, thanks," she answered.

"I want some soda please," said Jack.

The waiter looked at the little boy and then at Ryan.

"You haven't finished your meal…"

"I want more soda, please," repeated the boy.

"Andrew, dear, he is just a child, you aren't going to argue with a child are you?" asked Diane.

"Bring the child a soda too," said Ryan in an irritated way.

Jack smile in an evil way at him and kept eating. That child was mocking him! That smile, he was sure he had seen it somewhere, but where? They finished eating and the band started playing more slow songs.

"How long it been when we last dance Andrei?"

"I don't recall…"

"Let's dance," she said and pulled him up.

Jack stared at the two adults that where dancing not far from him. He did like the Kashimir restaurant, it was a nice place. He started looking outside the window. He wondered what Papa Fontaine would be doing in that same moment - he missed him.

"I'm telling you Diane, there's something odd in that child, it's like I already know him but I don't know from where."

"You think too much sometimes Andrei, he is just a child, let him be. Don't worry you will always be my number one," she whispered.

They left when they noticed that Jack had fallen sleep in the table, Ryan watched how Diane carried Jack, surely she would be a stupendous mother.

"Are you planning to take him out tomorrow somewhere?" he asked as they reached their apartment.

"Well I don't know where to take him," she answered.

"What about Ryan Amusement Park?"

"Oh, that would be great," she said as she laid Jack in his bed.

"Papa…" murmured Jack while he slept.

"Look he speaks in his sleep, just like you" she said.

* * *

When they arrived at Ryan Amusement it was early in the morning and not many people were there. She brought two tickets and they entered, Jack looked at the course and only saw what was supposed to the history of Rapture. It seems to him that it was an army of Ryans.

"Come Jack, we had plenty of time to watch," said Diane pulling him toward the ride.

'This is going to be a boring day' thought Jack as he stepped in hearing the history of Rapture and its creator Andrew Ryan.

Jack saw each of the exhibitions in Rapture Memorial Museums, after what seems to be longest time in the history of boredom they finished it.

"Where do you want to go? The Hall of the Future or Journey to the Surface?" she asked.

"Well… I don't know," he said. He was sure he wouldn't like either of them.

"Ok let's go to the Journey to the Surface" she said pulling him along.

They got to stand and heard the speech of Ryan of what he thought of the surface. Most of the people were really excited; Jack just thought it was going to be a boring ride. It seems that a school class was taking a trip to the amusement park. The teacher looked at Jack and then at Diane.

"Miss McClintock is this boy yours? I didn't know you and Mr. Ryan had a child," she said.

"Oh, no he isn't mine or Ryan's, he is… lost," she answered.

Jack looked at Diane and then at the teacher. "Maybe you would like me to take him with the class?" she asked.

"No!" said Jack squeezing Diane hand.

"Oh, it seems that he want to go with me," said Diane smiling at the woman.

The teacher didn't say anything else, simply she kept an eye on her students. After the first part of the 'journey' had ended they got in the car that was like bathysphere, then the ride started. It showed how Andrew Ryan saw the world of the surface, an evil place to live. After the ride Diane took Jack to the El Dorado restaurant, she had decide that she wasn't going to take him to the Hall of the Future, where they had plasmids, they were actually drugs and she believed that a child shouldn't be expose to them.

Once in the restaurant there they order a meal. Jack looked at Diane once he had finished his meal and asked.

"Is really the life in the surface so bad? Didn't you all come from there?"

"Well, it is not as good as in here, you see many terrible things up in the surface."

"So you actually don't miss anything?"

"No, nothing," she replied.

Jack narrowed his eyebrows. "What about the birds and the sun don't you miss them?" he asked.

"Well, no I don't."

"And your parents?" the boy was looking her straight to the eyes. She didn't know what to answer.

"Miss McClintock! What a surprise!" said Augustus Sinclair.

She was so happy for not having to answer to Jack's question.

"Mr. Sinclair, what a nice surprise," she said in relief. "Let me presented you someone, his name is Jack."

"Well, hello there sport" said Sinclair "Seems like you are enjoying the park."

Jack gave him cold looked, but didn't reply anything.

"There are a lot of school classes here today," said Diane "And what are you doing here Augustus?"

"Oh, well I came to see Mr. Bantman, I had a business proposition to make," he answered.

Jack started looking around in the restaurant, it was all of the sudden very crowded, but as he looked around he saw him. He felt the fear invading his body.

"I want to go now!" he said in a desperate tone.

"Jack dear, there is not a necessity for us to go just now; we haven't passed to the gifts store."

"Yes sport, you should calm down, it not like being here is something terrible," add Sinclair joking.

Jack simply looked at the man that was approaching them. He wasn't going to go home. Jack simply jump off his chair and ran as fast as he could form the restaurant.

"Jack!" cried Diane.

The man that Jack had seen turned and looked at Diane then at the child that was running again. 'Oh not again brat' he thought. But before he could pass the table where Diane McClintock had been sit he stumble cross another man.

"Oh, sorry doctor" said Sinclair as he held his hand toward Suchong "I didn't see you."

"Is there other way out of this place?" asked Suchong.

"Well only the trains and the bathysphere stations," answered Sinclair.

"Jack!" Diane curled her lips.

"Don't worry he couldn't had gone far" Sinclair said trying to comfort her.

'You really don't know him' thought Suchong.

"So what brings you here doc?" asked Sinclair.

"I… I have things to do," he said and walked away.

"Oh…, my Jack."

"We will find him, don't worry Diane," said Sinclair.

He looked at Suchong, whatever that Chinese doctor was up to, was no good. Still he wondered why he would have come to a place like this. He and Diane headed to the security point after looking quickly in the Hall of the Future and the men's restrooms along with the gift shop, he was sure they would be able to find Jack before he leave the park, but he was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks to Flammies for helping me again with the beta, **

**hope you like it guys! :3**

* * *

Jack had run like hell to get away from Suchong, he had passed the same two guys that had grabbed him in Olympus Height, he didn't see them and they didn't see him either. Jack simply got in a bathysphere that had been about to leave. He could feel how his body was trembling, it had been so close, and he didn't want to returned, at least not with him. That was by far the shortest travel in bathysphere he ever made. He didn't waste a minute he simply got down and started running again as fast as he could from the bathysphere station, he didn't know if Dr. Suchong was going to appear form behind. He arrived at Zeus square one of the busiest districts of Rapture, there were stores, a cinema, restaurants and some apartments.

Jack, who was still running without looking, stumbled across someone. He got up as he clear his eyes. "Are you alright pal?" said a male voice.

Jack looked up and saw a man that kind of reminds him of Dr. Depardieu but without the funny accent. Jack sobbed a little. "No" he answered.

"What happened?" the man asked as he bent down.

Jack just looked down. "I had to run away," he said.

The young man bit his lips. He couldn't leave the boy just there. "Who did you run away from?" he asked.

"From a bad man," answered Jack.

"Don't worry, you are safe now. And your parents?"

"They don't care about me!" he said and if they would be worried, why they weren't looking for him?

"Oh boy, what I'm going to do?" said the young man as he messed up his hair. "Ok, I guess you could stay with me for tonight, while I think what I will do. By the way my name is John, though everyone in here calls me Johnny Topside. "

"Mine is Jack."

"Nice to meet you Jack and give me your hand, we need to meet someone first before we go home. I guess I will simply have to cancel my appointment with Stanley".

Jack could tell that John wasn't unhappy for having to cancel his appointment, even though he looked happier.

"Where do you live?" he asked Jack.

"I'm not going to tell you…" he answered in a dark tone of voice.

"Ok pal, easy, I was just wondering, if you runaway I guessed you must had your reasons, I was just asking" he said, 'This boy have his character' he thought.

They reached the small restaurant where John was supposed to meet Stanley, when Stanley saw the little boy; he knew that there wasn't going to be any 'interview'. After leaving Stanley, John took Jack to buy some groceries for dinner.

"Why are you buying three of everything?" asked Jack.

"Because we are going to be three Jack," answered John.

They reached the apartments in where John lived. "Athena's Glory," murmured Jack.

John lived on the third floor of the apartments, it wasn't as big as the Mercury Suites, but it was of a decent size. Jack helped John take all the bags to the kitchen, when they left them Jack sat down in the floor. He felt something in one of the bags of his pants; he pulled out the bag with the Butterhoney candies that still remain. He offered John one. John decided that it would be useful if Jack would help him with the supper. Not much time later after they finished making the supper the door bell rang.

"She is here, I want you to be polite with her, she is my lady friend," said John.

Jack looked at him as he walked toward the door; Jack simply decided to go to the table and sat down. The young woman that entered the room was tall, had long black hair and green eyes, she turned and looked at Jack.

"Hi, my name is Catherine, what's yours?" she asked, she had a soft voice.

"Jack."

"Nice to meet you Jack," she replied.

They sat and started eating, to John surprise, Catherine seems to know how to treat with little children, and then he remembered that she had a nephew even younger than Jack. He decided to stop worried about Jack and started enjoying the evening, which turned to be very pleasant.

* * *

Diane was broken, she couldn't understand how could she had lost a child. Tears were still coming down from her eyes. Ryan had tried to comfort her but she was very depressed. The only thing she hoped was that wherever Jack where was that he would be safe. Ryan couldn't stand watching his dear one at that way so he decided to call up this Sullivan; he had something he should take care of.

* * *

Catherine looked at the sleeping Jack in John's sofa. "You never told me that you had a kid" she said jokingly.

He smiled at her. He got up and carried Jack to his bedroom and left him in the bed. "Sleep well little friend," he said.

He walked back to the dining room. "If I would have had a child earlier, would you have accepted my invitation earlier?"

"Hmm… maybe, only if he would have been as adorable as he is."

"Adorable? He had his character, you know."

"Well he seems sweet."

He chuckled; he got up and put the phonograph to play. "Isn't it 'Chasing Shadows'?" she asked.

"Would you make me the honor?" he asked as he extended his hand. She laughed and they started dancing.

* * *

"So what's your name?" asked Depardieu.

"Judith," answered the little girl.

"Ok Judith, do you like candy?"

The little girl nodded energetically. "If you help me with some things I will give you a lollipop after we finish, alright?"

"Yes."

The man smiled at the girl and put her in an examination table, when someone stormed into the room. "He escaped again, SCHEISSE!" exclaimed the German woman.

The little girl looked at the woman. "Mama Tenenbaum!"

Tenenbaum looked at the little girl. "I didn't knew you were with a girl."

"What else would I be doing if I wouldn't be with one of the petite enfants," he said.

"Are you going to take much time with her?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Alright, I will see you outside, I need a smoke," said the woman and left the room.

The man gave a sigh and returned to the girl.

Tenenbaum was in her third cigarette when Depardieu walked outside.

"So he escaped, I want to remind you, before we go and see Fontaine that I was against this plan." He said.

"At least he is no longer with Ryan, I guess that will put Fontaine in a better mood."

"I really don't think so chèri, I guess we don't have a single idea of where is he, do we?"

"No we don't."

"Oh, just merveilleux. When we are leaving?"

"When Suchong arrived" she said coolly.

"You know I shouldn't be going, I mean, I'm not like in the project per se. So what's the point of going?"

"Haha. You might not be officially, but Fontaine knows that you had care more about that child than Suchong, that's why you go."

They arrived at Fontaine Futuristics at ten in the night. They entered the office of Fontaine; the man was waiting for them. He had a cigar in one of his hands; he looked at the three doctors.

"I thought that you may not be coming…" he said smoking. "Well, at least the kid is no longer with Ryan, but you had no idea where is he… right?"

"We are pretty sure he isn't with Ryan, we had been keeping a watch in Ryan department to be sure about it," said Tenenbaum.

"So you came all the way here to tell me things that I already know… You know you three can be of the brightest minds in all Rapture, but yet a boy, a child of seven years had been able to make you look like a bunch of idiots, like three sad saps…" said Fontaine.

Depardieu saw how Suchong was controlling himself for not saying something to Fontaine.

"I don't care if you have to turn over every single block of concrete in this bloody city, I want Jack back, I don't give a shit what you would had to do or believe me you would wish that there are boxes small enough for your rests to be put in," Fontaine menaced them.

"It not our fault that the boy is the bloody son of Andrew Ryan and that he had access to all the places in Rapture. You told me that we could trace all the bathysphere travels… so why not use the genetic code of Andrew Ryan and trace down the bathysphere, we could get where he is," said Suchong, calming himself after that.

"That's a good idea doctor… at least it seems that one of you is thinking," said Fontaine.

"What would happened if Jack is traveling with an adult and he is not using the bathyspheres per se. Shouldn't we also add Jack genetic code to make a faster search through the security cameras?" asked Tenenbaum.

"You really think that that brat may be right now with an adult? Don't be ridiculous Tenenbaum I could assure you that he is somewhere in the streets," said Suchong coolly.

"I wouldn't underestimate him, Suchong," said Fontaine.

"You have to take in count that he was with the same Diane McClintock, and I'm sure he is already in a safe place, he had a very good instinct of survival, he is not lying in the streets of Rapture," added Depardieu.

"Ok, let's said that we decide to use the genetic code of the boy, just as Dra. Tenenbaum said, wouldn't Ryan notice all of a sudden a new genetic code so close to his? Wouldn't he wondered where it came from, and probably he wouldn't send Sullivan to find of who is it, wondered what he would say when he sees the brat," said Suchong. "It's by far the most terrible idea."

"Dr. you worry too much, that's why we have officer Howard in our side, to eliminate all those kinds of inconvenient, he could extract the sample of Jack once we find him, though we will have to be very careful. Oh and one more thing, when we find him, Dr. Suchong, let either Tenenbaum or Depardieu go for Jack, it seems to me that he doesn't like you very much" said Fontaine "You may go except for you Suchong, I need a private word with you."

The other two doctors left the office happy not to be in Suchong's place, whatever Fontaine want with him, was not going to end good.

When they were alone the mafia man stared at the Chinese in the eyes.

"When you found Jack today why didn't you use the W-Y-K command in him?" asked the smuggler.

"I wasn't close enough to the boy to had him heard me, and in case I would have screamed Sinclair would have suspected something."

"You never said that Sinclair was there, one more thing before you go, when you find him don't scold him, I would be the one to punish him, not you doctor now you may go," said Fontaine.

So Sinclair had seem Suchong in Ryan Amusement, a place where the Chinese doctor had nothing to do what so ever, that was no good, the only thing that now Fontaine hoped was that that wouldn't arise any suspects in Andrew Ryan.


	8. Chapter 8

**thanks again to Flammies for the betaing! :3**

**the eight chapter... well hope you like it, please R&R! **

* * *

Jack was still sleeping when John waked up. He looked at the boy who was fast sleep and concurred with Catherine, Jack was sweet when he was sleeping. After he had finished making the breakfast he went to the bedroom to wake Jack, who he found seating in the edge of the bed with a blank look in his eyes. The boy seems that didn't hear John when he entered.

"Jack are you alright?" he asked. Then suddenly the boy seems to returned to normal and looked at John with a huge smile in his face.

"Good morning!" said Jack getting down from the bed and getting into the kitchen. John just thought that that was weird but decided not to give it importance.

"Where do you want to go?" asked John.

"I don't know, but no to Ryan Amusement, I didn't like it," replied Jack. John laughed at the boy's reply.

"So you don't like Ryan either? Well that's make us two. Maybe we could go to the carnival."

They were there after getting in Fort Frolic and crossing it to a small area that had been added to feature the 'Grand Carnival', John brought the two tickets and they got inside.

Jack had never seen a Ferris wheel, his eyes were trying to observe it, but it was enormous.

"It's HUGE!" he exclaimed.

"I've seen bigger in the surface."

"Are there even more big that this one?"

"Yep."

"Wow, still can we get a ride?"

"Sure thing little buddy."

John looked at how Jack was simply enjoying the ride. "Look!" said Jack pointing at the ceiling "It's a school!"

John was really amazed on how one of the simplest things in life was totally amazing to that little boy. Jack looked at him with genuine joy in his eyes. The ride finished and John took Jack to the other games that where in the Carnival. After going twice through the games in the Carnival they ate in the observation lounge that faces the Ferris wheel.

"Can we go again?" asked Jack.

"Sure why not," answered John.

After their second ride in the Ferris wheel was over they walked toward the exit of the carnival.

"We could take a long bathysphere ride home if you like to see some fishes," proposed John.

Jack looked at him and smiled back. Indeed Jack was a curios boy, John had never seen a boy that would enjoy much watching fish, or simple things as a ride in the Ferris wheel, he knew that the little children did get amazed with simple things, but Jack it seems to him that he had been in a locked room all his life.

They walked toward the apartment after what had been for John the longest ride in bathysphere ever. Jack was jumping all around him. "Did you see it, it was a HUGE whale and the squid, and it swam so closed to the bathysphere. I had seen a whale once but no so huge!" said Jack as he kept running around John.

'So this was what it feels to have a little brother' thought John. He wondered what he would have to do with Jack once it be Monday again, he couldn't let the boy stay in his department all day long. He gave a sigh.

"What?" asked the little boy.

"Nothing I was just thinking."

They reached the apartment and spend the rest of the afternoon listening to some music and reading some stories.

"Jack why did you run away? I mean you said you had to run away because of a bad man but did he hurt you or something?" asked John after they had finished eating the dinner.

Jack looked at the ground and then looked up, John was surprised at the look in the boy's eyes, it seems so lifeless, so empty, so gloomy and so full of things that weren't suppose to be in child eyes. Jack eye's filled with tear.

"He made me killed her," he said softly.

John was shocked. "Kill who?" he wasn't able to stop himself.

"Karu, my only friend… Papa gave her to me, but the doctor made me kill her, I… I…" but before he finished the sentence he broke in tears.

John simply hugged him and let him fall sleep in his arms. Whoever this man was, John was sure of one thing, he wouldn't let him lay a single hand on Jack.

* * *

Andrew Ryan was about to leave his office when a man in his middle age entered it. He recognized that man; he was one of the finest men in all Rapture. Ryan smiled at the man; he knew that he would only come this late in the night for some good reasons. So finally they had been able to connected Fontaine, it must be so, if not why would Sullivan would be looking so distressful.

"What brought you here my good friend Sullivan?" asked Ryan, almost enjoying himself at the most certain answer of the man. "Do you care for something to drink?" he said as he moved to the small table that stored the liquor.

"It's about the child you asked me to look for," answered Sullivan.

Ryan turned to face the man, he wasn't smiling anymore. "About the child?" asked Ryan.

"Yes, Jack if I remembered well the name, it's that there is something I think you should see Mr. Ryan," said Sullivan in a concerned voice.

"Sullivan my friend, I really don't care much of that child, I asked you that because, Diane was really depressed about it. But really I'm more concerned with the investigations regarding Fontaine, than those of a child. I suppose you had gotten some information that might interest me, but to tell you the truth I don't care, so if you came all the way here for just that, at least I can give you a drink or a cigar for the trouble. And please take that inform with you, because I'm not reading it," said Ryan once again giving his back to Sullivan.

"Well Mr. Ryan if that so, I will depart," said Sullivan and left the office with the report.

"So what happened boss did Mr. Ryan was as shocked as you were after reading my report?" asked a young man.

"No, Benson, he didn't read it, I guess he is far more concerned with Fontaine that with this child," said Sullivan as he and Benson left Rapture Central Control.

"But, but… but why? I mean doesn't he think of anything that's not Fontaine?" asked Benson.

"It seems like," said Sullivan.

"That kind of thinking is going to bring Rapture to hell, he should be more opened minded, see everything, I mean, what kind of man doesn't even try to read a report that his head of security brings him in the late night, what does he had in his head… air?" said Benson.

"Watch your words son," warned Sullivan once they were in front of the bathysphere. "Mr. Ryan had far more important things to do that simply overlook after a child case."

"But Mr. Sullivan you saw what's in the report," whispered Benson. "There's no information what so ever about that child, no history, no nothing… I bet there is something odd in that child, I would even bet 1000 ADAM that there is something catchy about him, I could almost read the name of Fontaine when I looked up for information."

"You aren't splicing are you?" asked Sullivan.

Benson laughed. "No sir, but reselling ADAM gives far more profits than catching thugs," he said in a carelessly way.

"Are you reselling ADAM? And don't lie to my Benson."

"Easy chief, it's not like I would like to be in prison or something like that, but I know someone who did, remembered the two guys we found in the fisheries? They did, they even try to bargain me, but I say no. Can you imagine that chief? They were trying to buy me."

Sullivan watched the now relax young officer that was sitting in front of him in the bathysphere, even he was young, only 25, he seems far more perceptive that the same Ryan, maybe Benson was right and if Ryan didn't looked, this city was going to hell.

"Still I want you to keep with the investigation, not so openly and not in office hours," said Sullivan as they reached the fisheries.

"What?"

"I thought you like to see things as a whole, so if your instinct tells you that Fontaine is behind this child, maybe we could catch him because of the boy, and not a word to anyone."

"Argghhh…" complained Benson. "Alright boss, but I want an increased in my salary, if I'm not going to have any spare time. At least it should worth it."

"Not a word Benson, not matter who asked you… no one must know."

"I'm a tomb, no one will know about it."

The two officers reached the Wharfmaster's office, where only two more officers were. Sullivan looked at the two officers and passed by his office.

"So what happened?" asked one of the officers.

"Nothing, he didn't want to read it, he said it was a closed case… so back to Fontaine," answered Benson.

"Really all the trouble for nothing?" asked a second officer.

"Yes Howard, now I had to focused in my career as a thug's catcher and resellers of ADAM that is just going to be beautiful" said Benson as he was just leaning in his chair against the wall.

"So what happened to the file?" asked Patrick.

Benson looked in a curious way to Patrick. "Why are you so concerned about it? I don't know what happened to the file, Sullivan didn't return with it," Benson lied.

"Why not being curious, I mean for what you said it was something really important, so I was just wondering, what did it say?" asked Patrick.

"It's a close case now, Patrick, there is no point in wondering what it said, and it doesn't concerned us, you should be more focused in catching Fontaine, that in a missing boy," said Howard.

"But!-"

"Let's move on, I need a beer, don't you want to come Benson?" asked Howard.

"Nah… I need to file some things, regarding the resellers of ADAM."

"If you change your mind we will be at the Fighting McDonagh's" said Howard.

There was something odd about those two; he should inform Sullivan about this. Benson was sure about one thing they didn't like Ryan, but could they be rats of Fontaine, only time would said.

Once they reached Fighting McDonagh's Howard hit Patrick behind his head.

"Hey what was that for?" he said.

"What was that for? You almost screamed in that rookies face that we worked for you know who. Are you stupid or something? Maybe the case is closed who know, maybe it isn't, we only had to keep an eye in Benson for a while, and try not to act so stupid next time," said Howard. Howard would have to tell Fontaine about the investigation regarding the boy; he wouldn't be pleased with it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again thanks to Flammies with the help in the betaing, hope you enjoy this chapter! :3**

* * *

"I guess you could come with me to work for today," said John as they finished breakfast. Jack smiled back at the young man.

They reached the lobby of the apartments when someone called to Jack. "Jack, petit Jack," said man with a French accent.

John instinctively grabbed Jack's and pulled him a bit towards him.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at the middle aged man in front of him.

"I'm a friend of Jack," he replied simply.

'If he is the bastard that hurt Jack' thought John.

Jack looked over. "Dr. Depardieu!" he exclaimed.

The man smiled at the boy, he sighed in relief. "I see you are alright… you have everyone very concerned Jack, at least I'm happy that you are fine," said Depardieu.

"Do you have candies with you doctor?" asked Jack.

The man smiled in awkward way. "No, I only have them in my clinic," he replied.

"Would you mind if I speak with Jack alone?" said John.

"No, not at all," replied Depardieu.

John took Jack a few meters away from the doctor and bend to face him. "This is not the man that hurt you is he?" asked John looking straight into Jack's eyes.

"No, he worked with Mama. And he gives me candies after he cures me," said the boy. John wouldn't like to hand over this Jack to this so called Dr. Depardieu, he had never heard of him. Depardieu seem to had read his mind as he walked slowly toward the couple.

"Maybe you would like to have dinner with us tonight? Of course if Jack would like to come with me," said the doctor.

"We aren't going home are we?" asked Jack.

"No, today I work at the pavilion, in my clinic," answered Depardieu. "I'm a pediatrician, I would also like to check Jack," he added.

"Ok, I would come to pick you at seven Jack," said John releasing Jack's hand.

Jack just watched how John left and the doctor set his hands on his shoulder, he watched the doctor, there was anguish in Jack eyes. Depardieu smiled at him and gave a small nod; the boy smiled at him and ran toward the other man. John turned and saw how Jack deposited a small candy in his hand, then he ran over to the doctor. John smiled at the small gesture of the boy and walked away.

Depardieu entered his clinic with Jack, the woman working the cashier, looked at them, but didn't say anything. Jack saw how Dr. Depardieu took out some instruments and then point to a riposte.

"I need you to sit here Jack, I'm going to make you some test to see if you are alright, is that clear?" Jack nodded and sat at the riposte. Depardieu then started with the exploration and the rest of the tests. At the end of the exams nothing seems to be out of place, he pulled a chair toward the riposte and a lollipop.

"Ok, Jack, I guess you had your reasons to escape, but you had all of us very concerned, yes even Suchong," he said. Jack looked in a dark way when he mentioned the name of Suchong, Depardieu took notice of this. "Even your Mère and Père are worried about you… they had turned over the whole place."

"If they are so worried about me, why didn't they looked for me?" said Jack with tears in his eyes.

"Things aren't as easy as they should be petit Jack, the world of the adults it's very complicated, sometimes I wish I could only be only a little boy."

"Are we going to home after this place?" asked Jack in a worried voice.

"No, I even got an idea, maybe tomorrow; if you want we can go to the zoo."

Jack spend the rest of the morning in the clinic of Dr. Depardieu, he saw how the doctor looked after some children, at what seems to be a very long time, the doctor took him to a small bistro nor far from the pavilion. Then they returned to the clinic for two more hours, after that they made their way back to the apartment of Dr. Depardieu. He lived in the same place that John did but three floors up. They left a note in John's apartment so he would know in which one to look of Jack. Depardieu was studying Jack, he saw how the boy looked at each of the books, stopped in those that were novels and continue on in those that weren't, then he moved to the others areas. Jack stopped when he reached a small stuff animal, it was a dog. Jack fondled with the small toy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…" he murmured.

Whatever had happened between Jack and Suchong, it had to do with a dog or at least that was what Depardieu was able to deduce. Someone knocked on the door, Jack ran to opened it.

"John, Catherine!" he exclaimed.

"Seems that the doctor did his job properly, you are still in one piece buddy," said John.

Depardieu appeared after they had finished exchanging greetings. "Shall we go?" he asked.

The young couple looked at him. "Dr. Depardieu," said Catherine.

"You know him?" asked John.

"Yes he is the pediatrician of Cindy," she said.

"Nice to see you Miss Reynolds, how is le petite Cindy?"

"Where are we going?" asked Jack.

"We could go to Pauper Drop, I heard there is a very nice Jazz club," proposed John.

The young woman and the doctor exchange looks. "I don't think that would be a good idea, unless of course you want, that the doctor and I get killed. I mean, I live in the Mercury Suites and he worked in the Medical Pavilion. I don't think it would be a good idea for us to go there…" said Catherine.

"We could go to Dionysus Park then. There had a cinema and some gardens, it could be nice, I'm pretty sure there would be bistro or something," proposed John again.

Jack had come before with Diane McClintock to Dionysus Park, he wondered if he would see her. They checked the directions there, was indeed a small bistro. It wasn't far from the Metro station.

Once they were in the middle of the meal, a man approached them. "Well, well, well, let's see who we got here. If I'm not mistaken the same Johnny Topside, along with a nice lady and…" Stanley Poole looked at Jack and Dr. Depardieu. "We had never met before have we?"

"No, never," answered Depardieu.

"What brings you here Stanley?" asked John. "I told you I'd be giving you the interview in a few days."

"I was just wondered around, I mean it is a nice place, Dionysus park, a place owned be Sofia Lamb."

"I don't like her," murmured Jack.

Stanley looked with curiosity at this Jack. When he was about to ask something to the kid, he felt a cold piercing look. He raised his eyes and made contact with Depardieu eyes. It was at this moment that he knew that he shouldn't mess up with the kid or that man would hurt him.

"Well Johnny I will see you later, Miss, Mister," he said and left.

"He is odd," said Jack.

After the dinner they walked around the gardens and then after the great persistence Jack they went to the carousel. After that Jack was far more asleep than awake, so Depardieu decided it was time for him and Jack to leave, John and Catherine had decided that they were going to Imago Fine Arts. He turned before departure and looked at John.

"If I were you John I wouldn't be hanging around this guy Stanley, he work for Ryan, and that is not a good sign," said Depardieu. "Good evening."

Depardieu covered Jack with his coat, avoiding all the security cameras. He got up to his apartment and laid this Jack in a bed in his a small bedroom. He sighed as he looked at the small boy. He couldn't believe that that boy, a totally perfect and normal boy was an experiment. He went to his living room and laid on one of the sofas. This place was indeed hell, how could a little boy be part of a creepy experiment, how could some cute baby girls be draining the fluids of death people, that was so wrong.

Someone knocked at the door; he got up and opened it.

"I thought you would not be coming chèri," he said as he faced the woman.

"Where is he?" asked Tenenbaum in an desperat voice.

"He is that room," pointed Depardieu to the door.

The woman didn't wait for the man to show her the way she crossed the living room and entered the small room. She looked at the small boy, he was sleeping unaware that the woman was in the room.

"Mein kleiner Junge" said the woman in tears.

She sat next to him and hugged him. Jack awoke and only saw a shabby hair, but that scent he knew it well. "Mama Tenenbaum," he murmured as he hugged her.

The woman couldn't say or do anything. "Why are you crying?" he asked sleepily.

"It's nothing kliene" she said softly, she lay next to him in the bed, he was still hugging her.

She remained in the bed enough time for the boy to fall asleep again. She got up and watched him sleep, the guilt of what she was doing to him and the little girls succumbed her. She walked outside.

"You aren't going are you?" asked Depardieu.

"You don't understand Pierre, I can't be with this child, I'm not his mother… I…"

"I know one thing for true Brigid, life as an adult is not simple, but he will be broken if he doesn't see you in the morning," he said as he reached for her. "I'm not asking you to stay for me, but for him, and even if you don't like it, you will always be his mother as Fontaine will always be his father." he said and kissed her on the forehead.

Tenenbaum looked at her cup of coffee and move her hair away from her forehead. "So you are telling me that Jack didn't tell you why he escaped but you think that Suchong had something to do?"

"When I mention his name Jack looked changed, and then he went to this stuff animal and murmured that he was sorry," said Depardieu with the dog in his hands.

"Are you going to bring him tomorrow early?" she asked.

"No I promised him I would be taking him to the zoo, I will bring him back at 9 in the night, make sure Fontaine is there," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Before anything a want to thank Flammies for its help with the beta through this whole story and sarcasticjoker86 for its help in the early chapters, i really appreciated that you help me. Also i want to thanks to those that had stick with this story to the very end, yes this is it, i hope you have enjoyed the little travel of our young protagonist through Rapture and to those that had review the story (though they weren't to many ~.~) and last but not least to all those that added it to their favorites! thanks a million :3 hope you like so well enjoy!**

* * *

"Mama Tenenbaum?" asked Jack as he rubbed his eyes. He got out of the room and saw the empty house.

"Mama?" he said in an anguish voice.

Tenenbaum awoke when she heard Jack calling for her; she looked up and watched Depardieu who was still asleep. She most had fell asleep while they were talking. She got up and walked toward the little boy. She smiled and went to the kitchen followed by the little boy and they started making the breakfast. Depardieu awoke by the smell of the breakfast, he rubbed his eyes and looked around, Tenenbaum must be doing the breakfast. He got up and went to the kitchen.

"So why isn't Mama Tenenbaum coming?" asked Jack as they walked toward the bathysphere station.

"She had things to do… but don't worry you will see her later," said Depardieu as they entered the bathysphere, he pulled down the lever to Demeter Park which held the Rapture Zoo.

Demeter Park was one third the size of Arcadia, still one could get lost in it.

"It reminds me of Arcadia," said Jack.

"You've been to Arcadia," said the man, the boy nodded. "Well let's hope that you like in here, it's a nice place."

That zoo entrance had an elephant that carried a world with its trumpet; some giraffes held the sign of entrance, below them was the ticket booth. They entered and walked over to the map of the zoo.

"What a shame, there are no carnivore. Well still we can enjoy it, can't we Jack?"

"Yes."

They started walking across the route. Depardieu had thought that that zoo would make Jack turn over his head, but the boy seems to be unpleasant. They kept walking to see more animals, Depardieu pointed out which animal was which. Jack seem to be absorbing every single word that the man told him, when they entered to the aviary Jack frowned and finally said.

"I don't like it in here, why do they need to be in cages? Why can't they be free, I mean why do they need to be locked up?"

"Well, if they wouldn't put them in cages there would be running wild and they could hurt people."

"Hm… they seem sad… I don't like the cages."

"Ok, petit garҫon let's go to another place," said Depardieu.

"Where are we going?" asked Jack.

"You like fishes don't you Jack? I'm going to take you to a place where you can see them very close."

Jack smiled at the thought, he did like the fishes, he wondered where Dr. Depardieu would be taking him. They reached the bathysphere station and there Dr. Depardieu pulled the lever to the place that read Neptune's Bounty.

"What's that place?" asked Jack.

"You will see soon," answered Depardieu.

They arrived shortly to Neptune's Bounty. Jack grabbed the hand of the doctor as they walked through a hallway in which they stopped so that Jack could watch the schools. They move to the main area of the Lower Wharf were Jack ran to one of the enormous windows and saw how the schools got caught up with some strange looking devices.

"They look like the ones in the bathyspheres," said the little boy.

"Yes, are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Ok let's go I know exactly the place where we can eat and you can see some schools," said Depardieu grabbing the hand of the little boy.

They got to the Upper Wharf and then to Fighting McDonagh Tavern. It was almost empty very few fishermen were there. Depardieu looked around a find an empty table near the window. A man in his late forty's or early fifty approached them. "Pierre, it had been a long time since the last time I saw you lad," he said.

"You know, being a doctor not always allowed you to eat in the places you want."

"And who is you little friend?" he asked looking at Jack.

"Jack, a son of a friend."

"Well, what will I be bringing you?"

"I would like to order some garlic shrimps and a soda."

"And for you?" asked the man looking at Jack.

Jack observed quickly the menu. "Fish and chips and a soda please."

"Good choice, I will bring them soon," said the man and left.

"Who is he?" asked Jack.

"Oh, he is a friend his name is Bill."

Bill brought the food to the table and took a chair nearby of it. He sat and he and Dr. Depardieu started talking. Jack observed the two adults talking about boring stuff, so he simply ignored them and he looked outside the window. He really enjoyed watching the schools. After he had finished his meal he looked at the two adults, it seems that Dr. Depardieu had finished before him and they were still talking.

"…as I see it unless Ryan decided to take him down there is no way that Rapture would be in peace, but even though, who knows if it would work," said McDonagh.

"That's true, but then again we can only wait and see how this will finish," said Depardieu.

McDonagh looked at Jack. "You finish little lad?" Jack nodded. "Alright then I guess you would be going, it was nice to see you again Pierre, I hope to see you soon."

Jack and the doctor left the tavern, as they made their way out two officers were coming to the tavern unaware of their presence.

"I tell you, is not like he is going to fall like that, we need to work harder and search for more evidence," said the younger man.

"You know for being a rookie you think too much, we should better finish with those resellers, if not we could had a bigger problem than Fontaine," said the second man.

"Yeah, maybe the resellers had something to do with him, maybe we could try to set them up and maybe we could catch Fontaine."

"You think to ahead, gee boy, you need to slow down, you want a beer to cool down?"

"A beer? You know Howard that we are not supposed to drink anything in duty hours."

"Ok Benson I was just saying, calm down."

The two officers looked at the man and the boy, the younger one, Benson, looked at Jack with surprise, he stopped walking. Jack and Depardieu passed by them like nothing and disappeared through the hallway.

"Hey Benson! Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, is that… I just… never mind Howard," said Benson as he climbed the stairs. He would need to check who that man with the little boy was.

* * *

"Why where those two men saying that they needed to catch Papa Fontaine?" asked Jack once they had reached Athena's Glory.

Depardieu looked at the boy and smiled in an awkward way. How on earth was he supposed to tell that little boy that that man he sees as a father was a smuggler, a thief, a thug and above all an assassin?

"Well is because… sometime people think that Mr. Fontaine is not a good person, but the important thing is that you know that he is a good guy," he said. That was by far the biggest lie he had told a child, Fontaine a good guy? That was out of this world, Depardieu looked at the boy.

"And what do you think about him doctor?"

"Ahm… he employs me so I'm grateful because of that," he said, he wondered if Jack had bought that lie or be happy with that answered.

The little boy didn't reply anything else, though he seemed to be in deep reflection. Depardieu checked his watch, there was plenty of time before he would take Jack to Point Prometheus. He show Jack some books that he might like to read. "Can I take some?" asked the boy.

"Sure," he answered.

He was indeed a good boy. Depardieu couldn't believe that that little boy was an assassin in potential. A sad smile replaced that one that he had. He walked over to the sofa and sat down, watching at how the boy had already began reading some of the books.

He awoke at eight thirty, shook his head and call for the boy. "Jack are you ready, we are leaving." No answered came back. Merde! He had escaped? What was he supposed to do, Depardieu started looking around desperate.

"Can I take this one too?" asked the boy. Depardieu turned and looked at Jack who was holding the stuff animal and some of the books.

"Sure, now lets go," he said as he extended his hand toward the little boy.

Jack has holding the books and the stuff animal as they traveled in the bathysphere, he looked sad. They arrived in Point Prometheus. Jack sighed as he saw the entrance. "Come on, they are waiting for us."

There was no one in the main lobby which made the journey to Jack's room easier, as they entered the area where his room was they meet Suchong. He looked astonish, he didn't say a single word to the little boy, but Depardieu was sure of something: he will have his revenge upon Jack. The boy looked at the doctor, there was fear in his eyes, but he continued to walk.

"Jack!" said a woman as she bent down and hugged him.

"Mama!" said Jack also hugging the woman.

"Seems that the doctor had given you too many presents, gut. Let's take them to your room."

"You aren't angry with me mama?" asked the boy as they started to arrange the books on the table.

"I'm not angry, I was very worried."

"Will Papa come?" he asked.

"I really don't know, liebe," she answered.

The boy looked towards the floor, he sat in his bed and gave a sigh. The woman left the room and saw the Frenchman outside.

"I didn't knew that they decide to put a glass in his room."

"Fontaine ordered it, for security measures. I guess he wanted to know what happens in that room without being there," she said.

"I thought that Fontaine was coming, he look sad."

"Well maybe this is the way of Fontaine to punish Jack."

"Yeah, maybe."

A man in a black suit entered the hallway; the two doctors that had been talking remain silence when they saw him. He passed them by, ignoring them completely. The door opened widely, the little boy looked up.

"Papa Fontaine!" Jack exclaimed in a joyful tone.

The man entered and closed the door behind him, the boy smiled disappear when he looked at the man's eyes.

"Papa?" he said in an anguished tone.

Fontaine advanced toward Jack, he looked down at the boy with cold and piercing eyes, he raised his hand. Tenenbaum and Depardieu, whom had been watching everything from the other side of the window, looked shocked at what Fontaine was about to do.

Jack simply went and hugged Fontaine from his legs. "I'm sorry Papa… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it to happen… I didn't want to do it… but he forced me to… I didn't mean to kill Karu… I'm sorry Papa," said Jack looking straight at Fontaine's eyes, streams of tears where coming down his brown eyes.

Fontaine was shocked, he still had his hand raised, looking at the boy who was totally broken because of the death of a dog. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I didn't want to… I'm sorry," Jack kept saying while sobbing at the same time.

After looking in the boy eyes was that he understood how much that dog had mean to the little boy, it had been a gift of Papa and he had killed her. Fontaine pulled the boy away from him and bend down.

"I didn't… mean to… run away but… I didn't… want to be here… I… thought you… might get mad… because of Karu… I'm sorry…" Jack continued to sob.

Fontaine smiled softly to the boy, now he really understood that for that boy he was the world. "You don't have to worry about Karu, Jack, she was only a dog. But promise me that whatever happen you will never do what you did. I was really worried about you, I thought that I might lost you…" he said in a sincere way.

Jack looked at Fontaine and hugged him and started crying again, Fontaine carried him to his bed and laid with him, he closed his eyes as he comfort Jack. He couldn't understand that this same boy, this little child could do a perfect round of shoot to the heart, the brain and any other part of the body without missing a single one. The boy seems so fragile, as he trembled under his arms and yet this boy could hack any security device he wanted. This little boy that was crying because of the death of a dog was supposed to become his greatest weapon, but he was just a child. Fontaine hold Jack stronger in his arms to assure the boy that he was in a safe place. The child of his enemy, how ironic but yet it was the closest thing he had to a son.

The two doctors had watched the whole scene.

"Maybe after all Fontaine does have a soul," said Depardieu quietly. He looked at Tenenbaum, smiled in a sad way and left. Tenenbaum watched how the man left and walked to the window. Maybe after all Jack was the only one that could pull a bit of the humanity that Fontaine had, maybe Jack could show Fontaine that he had a good side, that he was still human. She watched them, they had already fallen sleep and they looked as father and son.

But that boy was after all a tool to do whatever Fontaine desired. She wondered if Jack after all could bring some hope to this living hell or if he will bring more chaos, but only time would be able to tell that.


End file.
